


Nightwatchman

by Trystero



Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout: New Vegas
Genre: Anal Sex, Double Penetration, F/M, Multi, Oral Sex, Threesome - F/M/M, Voyeurism, a little less conversation, a little more action
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-20
Updated: 2014-02-20
Packaged: 2018-01-13 04:11:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1212217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trystero/pseuds/Trystero
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Craig Boone's job in Novac is to keep watch. One night, watching isn't enough.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nightwatchman

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on Falloutkinkmeme.

Nowadays, to reduce complexity, Craig Boone of Novac tries to see the world as simply as possible. There are two times of day. Sunlight and sleep; moonlight and work. There are three types of people. Friendlies, unfriendlies and unknowns. The latter type are quickly sorted into the first two. That’s his job. Unfriendlies are put down with a slug between the eyes. Friendlies are ignored. Completely, and that includes everyone. Boone doesn’t talk, or make eye contact. Not anymore.

He hasn’t spoken to anyone for over a month now. Cliff Briscoe, his boss, has taken to slipping Boone’s pay packet under his door for him. Sometimes he sees the corner of the previous week’s envelope still sticking out. No one knows what Boone subsists on.

At sundown, Boone leaves his room and heads to the sniper nest to take over from Manny Vargas, the guy who does the dayshift. Manny says “Hey,” as always. Boone ignores him, as always. After Manny’s footsteps fade away down the stairs and silence prevails, Boone begins his ritual. He strips and cleans his gun, keeping an eye out on the horizon as he does so. When he’s finished, he props the gun on his knees, tucks the barrel against his cheek and slowly, gently caresses the trigger. He finds peace in that small, repetitive movement. He watches the horizon till it disappears in the darkness, and stokes the trigger till his finger loses feeling.

Intermittently he lowers the gun, and lights up a cigarette, the flash briefly illuminating his face, then leaving just a tiny pinpoint of red, glowing as he draws, fading to almost nothing in between. Smoking on duty at night was banned in the army, and Boone himself had on occasion picked off enemies using the red point of light in the dark, but it took a great deal of skill, and these days, as far as Boone is concerned, if someone wants to use that amount of skill on him, so be it. 

This evening, a caravan arrives, led by a woman with strawberry-blonde hair. They set up in the trading area across the road to one side of the sniper nest. There’s a makeshift bar there, in the evenings. Boone watches her buy beers for her guards, using her boot buckle to crack hers open with practised ease, swigging it heartily. She’s a friendly, Boone determines, just adding her to his ignore list when another stranger appears on the edge of town. This stranger is a man, travelling alone. He walks with an unusual grace, almost gliding. Boone, invisible in the dark nest, takes the barrel from his mouth, positions the rifle butt snug against his shoulder and aims towards the stranger.

The graceful man buys a drink and stands near the trader and her guards. Boone watches her glancing at him, her eyes appreciative. The man is definitely different. His manner is aloof, and he has a kind of ethereal look normally found only in women, and then rarely. As though he was untouched by the wasteland. And somehow better, purer than ordinary people. A higher order of being.  
Like Carla.

As that thought hits him Boone feels his stomach clench and he screws his eyes shut and breathes out harshly, drowning it out.

Boone looks away and focuses on shapes in the darkness on the outskirts of town. He doesn’t see the female trader smile at the graceful man, and the foxy smile she gets in return. He doesn’t see the guards call it a day.

When, much later, he allows himself to look again at them, the only people still there are the trader and the man. Everyone else has long since gone to bed. The trader stands up and walks away towards the motel. The man follows her. She goes up the stairs and enters a door on the top floor, within view of the sniper’s nest. She flicks the light on and the grubby room is illuminated, not well, but enough.

Boone watches. He doesn’t rationalise that he can act the voyeur and still keep an eye out for raiders, if he glances around every now and then. He doesn’t rationalise that he deserves to watch some sex, if they’re going to do it within his view, since Christ knows he isn’t getting any.

He doesn’t think these things, because he’s not thinking at all. His mind has gone quiet in a way it hasn’t done for a long time. Not thinking. Just watching.

Boone watches the two strangers ceremonially take each others’ clothes off, and proceed to kissing bare skin. He watches the man recline on the bed as the woman gets on her knees and takes him in her mouth, her cute rear in full view. The man takes a long breath of contentment, and seems to look over the woman, straight at Boone.

Generally, Boone hates seeing happy couples, or any couples, around together. But somehow, watching this scene unfold, Boone isn’t jealous. He feels a strange affinity for both of these nameless strangers. The man, experiencing the simple joy of being pleasured by an eager woman, something Boone once enjoyed on a semi-regular basis. The woman, just a hard-working nobody like himself, striking it lucky with a superior being.

The couple move into this and that position. They seem insatiable for each other. Boone finds a sombre sort of beauty in it. His long-neglected penis gives its first twitch in a long time. He moves one hand to it, no longer glancing around for raiders or Legionaries. Let them come. About time another apocalypse hit. Boone watches the woman sit astride the man, facing away from him and toward the window. She rides up and down with unapologetic glee, small tits bouncing jauntily, pale coppery hair shimmering in front of her face.

Boone gets out another cigarette, and his match flashes just as she throws her hair back and looks up, straight at Boone’s momentarily illuminated face. 

Boone quickly blows out the match and hides the lit end of his cigarette, but she still looks straight at him, or so it seems. She bounces a little slower, and a little higher, letting Boone see the shaft of the other man’s cock, appearing and disappearing into her. She pinches her nipples. Boone takes a long drag on his cigarette, letting her see the glowing red point. She does, and smiles a slow, sultry smile. She strokes her body with her hands, and Boone strokes his cock with his.

***

It only takes one beckoning finger for Boone to abandon his post. Fuck the job. Fuck the town, for that matter.

Boone walks across to the motel and opens the door without hesitation. The woman is in a different position now, on all fours with the kneeling stranger’s cock in her mouth. She half-turns when Boone steps in, smiling with her eyes and wiggling her eyebrows at him while she keeps sucking the man’s cock. The stranger stares at Boone, ready to spring back and grab a weapon if it goes that way. Boone looks back at the still-smiling woman.

She pops the long, slick cock out of her mouth for a moment. “Name’s Cassidy,” she says.  
“Boone,” he replies, his voice croaky with disuse.  
The stranger doesn’t introduce himself, but his eyes take in Boone and Cassidy’s unfamiliarity with each other, the lack of a weapon on Boone’s hip, and the tell-tale protrusion in Boone’s combat pants. He and Boone lock eyes for a while, then the stranger starts moving his hips again, keeping a casual eye on Boone as he does.

The woman glances at the bulge in Boone’s trousers, and gestures an invitation with her eyes. Boone moves in, opening his fly as he kneels behind her on the bed, and pushes his hard, pulsing cock as far as he can into Cassidy’s wet, swollen cunt, making them both grunt with pleasure.

She seems like the kind of woman who can take what he gives her and would say if she didn’t like something, so Boone doesn’t bother with niceties, and he doesn’t hold back. He fucks brassy, cute-assed Cassidy as hard as he knows how, making finger marks in her hips as he grips onto her. He wants to come but the stranger keeps staring at him, and every time Boone glances at him, he gets that weird shade of Carla again. It doesn’t kill his erection, far from it, but it is distracting and stopping him from being able to climax.

Cassidy solves the issue, extricating herself from both their cocks to push Boone down onto his back on the bed. She kneels over him upside down so her cunt is hovering over his face, and takes his erection in her mouth. She must either have had training, or a hell of a lot of experience, because she knows exactly what she’s doing. Boone suddenly realises he’s moaning aloud, and bites his lip to shut himself up. A few inches above his face, her beautiful female parts are glistening invitingly. Boone dips in a finger, and licks it. Oh, that sweet taste. It’s been a long time. He’s about to take a second dip when the stranger’s cock appears and shoves roughly in, amply filling her hole.

Boone watches in fascination as she gets fucked six inches in front of his eyes. In hard, out slowly. Her clit is swollen and reddened. Boone lifts his chin and licks it. The man’s cock brushes Boone’s nose as it rams in and out. Boone tilts his head further, letting his tongue touch the intersection of cock and cunt. It’s so exciting he has actually forgotten about his own cock getting sucked. All he can focus on is the feeling and taste of two beautiful strangers fucking, right here on the tip of his tongue.

Cassidy lets go of Boone’s cock. “You wanna get inside me?” she asks, sitting up and back so she’s on the stranger’s lap, still sheathing him. She leans further back, pushing the stranger back in turn, who lifts her up, puts his legs out straight, then eases her back down onto his cock, propping himself back on his elbows.  
“Come on in,” she smiles, and Boone realises she means right alongside the other man. To cram his cock inside her cunt when it’s already occupied. Fuck yeah. He’s sceptical that it will work; neither man is ill-endowed. Still, nothing ventured, nothing gained. She widens her legs, and Boone kneels between them, straddling the other man’s prone legs. He angles his cock, moves closer, and pushes.

To his astonishment, his cock slowly but surely enters, stretching her and pushing up into her, till he’s half inside her. He adjusts his position and pushes again, thrilled to see his cock disappear fully into her, thrilled at the sight of her flesh stretched tightly around the two men, and, if he admitted it, thrilled at the fact that his throbbing cock is now pressed snug against the ethereal man’s. Which, he’s pretty sure, is throbbing as hard as his own. Either that or his own cock is drumming out two different beats.

Boone watches as Cassidy slowly undulates her lithe body, raising and lowering her cunt around the two of them, moaning freely as she does so. It’s obvious she doesn’t give a shit who hears her, and right now Boone doesn’t care too much about propriety either. This is simultaneously the strangest and hottest sex he’s ever experienced.

The stranger seems to get tired of being underneath, though, and pushes Cassidy forward till Boone is squeezed out of her. He keeps pushing, till Cassidy is on her hands and knees again. Boone wriggles out from under her. The stranger pulls her off the bed and over to the side of an old sofa. He pushes Cassidy backwards over the armrest, and lifts her legs way, way up and over so her knees are on her shoulders and her ass is pointing to the sky. Boone watches, impressed at her flexibility and curious what the stranger is going to do to her next.

Cassidy’s ass is right there for the taking. The stranger wets his fingers in her cunt, then pushes a finger into her willing ass. Boone comes closer. Another finger goes in and Cassidy groans. Boone watches avidly. The stranger slowly withdraws one finger, and Boone doesn’t hesitate to lick one of his own to replace it. She is tight and hot inside, her pink opening smooth and slippery, enticing him to push deeper, till moments later he’s in to the knuckle.

The two men play with her asshole, probing and stretching it this way and that, spare fingers also penetrating her cunt. Cassidy moans pitifully, begging one of them, she doesn’t mind which, to stop playing around, get his cock inside her and fuck her good and proper.

The stranger holds her asshole open and leans close to spit inside the opening. He motions for Boone to do the same. Boone does so, at the same time disconcerted and intensely excited. They withdraw their fingers. Boone knows what’s going to happen but he still can’t quite believe it as he watches the stranger begin to fuck Cassidy’s ass, slowly at first, then harder and harder, slamming in and showing no mercy despite her yelps.

Boone watches, trembling with arousal, his own almost painfully hard cock leaking and throbbing. He watches the strangers’ bodies smash willingly against each other, their minds full only of pure, fiery carnal desire.

The stranger stops, breathing hard, ramming four fingers into Cassidy’s cunt to keep her entertained while he pauses. Boone seizes his chance. Getting up behind Cassidy on the sofa, he swipes the strangers hand away, pushes his sticky cock against her opening, right next to the other man’s, and watches it slide in. The feeling is heavenly. Below them, Cassidy lets out a long, bliss-filled sigh.

It’s sensationally tight inside her. Boone quivers, unable to move for a moment, stunned by the sight and feel of it. Slowly, the stranger resumes thrusting. Boone is electrified. Their cocks are pressed together inside her, their torsos are so close he feels the heat emanating from the other man’s skin. Together, they fuck Cassidy into oblivion.

Boone starts getting close. His increasing gasps must give it away, because the stranger abruptly pulls out of Cassidy and shoves Boone off her too. Cassidy collapses in a heap, then gingerly picks herself up and sits on the edge of the sofa, muttering unintelligibly.

Boone watches the stranger stand close to her and jerk on his cock, aiming it at her face. She blinks, but doesn’t shy away. Boone joins in, pulling hard and fast on his bruised cock. Cassidy parts her lips as her face is decorated by the two men. Boone comes and comes, unable to stop as he watches Cassidy licking her lips and swallowing.

As suddenly as it started, it’s over. The ethereal stranger dresses carefully, and walks out into the night. He doesn’t turn around; and he never spoke a word.

Boone puts his pants on and pauses in the doorway. Cassidy gives him a cheery salute.  
“Happy trails,” she says.

“Thank you,” Boone says, and means it.


End file.
